The present invention relates to mechanisms for securing and leveling appliance type structures and other similar structures. More particularly it relates to a mechanism adapted for convenient, reliable use in structures such as mobile homes, recreation vehicles and the like, to permit the appliances and similar mechanisms in such structures to be secured and leveled.
It is generally known that vehicles such as recreational vehicles are frequently moved from one location to another as the occupants seek the new environments and new experiences to be found in new locations. Many of the more scenic locations are found in locations which have uneven terrain and essentially all recreational vehicles are at one time or another on such uneven terrain. It is frequently the case in such scenic areas that the vehicle is parked on a slope because the terrain does not present a prefectly flat and level parking space. The vehicles themselves are frequently about 8 feet wide and 40 feet long so that the finding of a perfectly flat parking space is frequently difficult or simply not possible. Many of the parks which cater to such RV's are themselves on uneven terrain and the rented spaces which are provided for use by the RV's are on significant slopes and are therefore not themselves horizontal. For these and other reasons it is frequently the case that such vehicles spend the night on a sloped parking space. And then spend the next night on a space with a different slope. So that frequent leveling adjustment of the vehicle is needed as the vehicle goes from one location to another.
The leveling of an entire recreational vehicle requires substantial energy and the mechanism which can accomplish such leveling must be capable of exerting considerable force. Such leveling can be accomplished with a set of vehicle jacks. For a recreational vehicle the lower level cost of such a set of jacks is about $3000.00 and they can cost as much as $4500.00 or more. There is a need for a lower cost mechanism for accomplishing the leveling which is needed in connection with recreation vehicle use.
A refrigerator is one of the appliances with is most sensitive to non-level support. Where the refrigerator is not in a true upright position the condensed freon coolant can get trapped where it should not be in the condenser tubing, or evaporator tubing, or other part of the cooling mechanism of the refrigator, and block the gravity flow of liquid and interfere with the proper movement of the gas. A first result of this blockage is that the cooling mechanism simply does not cool the refrigerator interior. A second result is that the compressor, which liquifies the gas to a liquid to remove its heat, becomes overloaded and this can cause damage to the refrigerator mechanism. Recreational vehicle users who do not level their vehicles properly can find that their refrigerators are damaged and have to be repaired or replaced. The type of refrigerator which operates in a recreational vehicle can operate from a 12 volt power supply or from a 110 volt conventional household power supply or it can alternatively operate from a supply of propane. Repair or replacement of such mechanisms is expensive.
A number of U. S. patents have been issued dealing with various types of mechanisms for aligning various structures and assemblies. The following such patents are known to the inventor: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,710; 4,483,503; 4,365,779; 4,500,060; 2,922,609; 4,354,654; 2,893,674; 4,554,590; 4,068,961 and 4,564,166. However none of these patents discloses or describes a mechanism which is suitable or satisfactory for solving the problem which confronts the occupants of a recreational vehicle, or even provides information which makes the solution of the problem readily evident or obvious.